matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Matrix: Path of Neo
The Matrix: Path of Neo is a video game for the Playstation 2, XBox and Windows PC, released in late 2005. Created by Shiny Entertainment (creators of a previous Matrix game, "Enter the Matrix") "Path of Neo" is an action game where players become Neo, the messianic superhero of the Matrix movie trilogy. "Path of Neo" follows many major events of the movie trilogy, but, in the need for more expansive gameplay, adds new adventures that occur between the movies The Matrix and The Matrix Reloaded. Changes from the Film * The player begins the game in a dream sequence of the lobby fight scene. A series of enemies appear to challenge Neo, from a basic police guard, SWAT forces, Agents, a vampire exile, and Agent Smith. If the player is able to beat Smith, they are allowed to choose any level of play difficulty. Failure to beat Smith gives the Easy and Medium skill options. * When the Agents arrive at MetaCortex to arrest Neo, the player is given an option to escape the Agents using Morpheus' original plan told to the character in The Matrix: Get to a scaffold and to the top of the building, then head down the central fire stairway where Trinity awaits on her motorcycle. The player unlocks a secret if they escape, but if they are caught by the Agents, there is no penalty in the game play. * Players get to view and participate in much of Neo's training in the Construct. The training concludes with Neo fighting Morpheus in the dojo simulation as well as a running test to maximize the player's use of the focus ability. (The building jump is not included in the game.) * Neo is separated from the group in the Lafayette Hotel and must navigate through the hotel as the Agents periodically add or remove entrances and walls to obstruct his way back to the escaping group. * Players enjoy both the "lobby scene" fight as well as an extended rooftop fight. After Trinity appropriates the helocopter, the player gets full access to the Gatling gun and must defend off another chopper and many soldiers and Agents who attack from within and atop the building. * When Neo resurrects as The One, the Agents provide an extended fight. * The player is involved in a series of rescues of potentials, fighting various enemies. Neo visits the backdoors of the Matrix as well as Club Hel during this time. * Neo's encounter with the upgraded Agents is extended (and less easy than how Neo makes it appear in The Matrix Reloaded). Neo also fights off a small group of SWAT forces before leaving. * Neo must rescue the various hovercraft captains who are escaping to their exits after their group meeting. * Neo's fight in the chateau is replicated, but Neo has an extended adventure within the surrealistic mansion of the Merovingian, who tosses many monsters at him as well as several puzzles to escape his lair. The adventure there ends in what may be the toughest battle: A fight with a witch with similar powers to Neo as well as high damage resistance. * The mission to enter the Source with the Keymaker is extended, where Neo, Morpheus and the Keymaker are accosted by Smith clones as they make their way to the final exit over three areas. * The flight from the Source building to save Trinity, Neo's adventure in the Mobil Station, or the duo's flight in the Logos to the Machine City are not reproduced in the game. The game changes the central ending of the movie trilogy as shown in The Matrix Revolutions. Instead of the sacrificial death of Neo at the hands of Smith that saves Zion, the Matrix and the Machines, the player is empowered to dominate the final fight between Neo and Smith (as opposed to the film, where Smith overpowers Neo). The game culimates with Neo's fight with a gigantic construct of Smith built from the buildings of the Mega City, as Neo flies in the game and smashes into the gagantuan Smith-construct in scenes reminiscent of an episode of "Superman." Of all the voice actors for the central characters of the game, only Lawrence Fishburne reprises his role as Morpheus.